For the Love of God
by Yami-Yugi3
Summary: Yaoi YY BR SJ MYM Yami's human body is doing unatrual things that he can not explain.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to their rightful owner, in which I have no clue whom. Any made up characters belong to me. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned. I allso like to thank Escuro de la Lus for helping write some of this fic.  
  
(To Escuro de la Lus: Sorry for not mentionig you. I did it cause I forgot how to spell your pen name.)  
  
For the Love of God  
  
by Yami-Yugi  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Five thousand years ago, a baby god, a son of Ra, was born but was raised by humans, and it would be many centuries later that when he finds out.  
  
It was a rainy day in Domino and on top of it was the weekend. "Grandpa, have you seen Yami?"  
  
"Haven't seen him since this morning."  
  
"Hm, I wonder where he is?" Yugi stepped outside with an umbrella. "I'm going to meet the others at the arcade, Grandpa!"  
  
"Have a good time, Yugi!"  
  
As Yugi closes the front door of the shop he spotted the ancient Pharaoh sitting outside on the roof looking up at the sky and getting soaking wet by the rain. "Yami, what are you doing up there and in this rain?"  
  
"Thinking aibou." Yami said, not even bothering to look down at Yugi "That's all."  
  
"But in the rain?" Yugi asked confused "You do know it's raining do you?"  
  
Yami slowly nodded. "I do."  
  
"Anyway, I'm just about to head to the arcade to meet the others." Said Yugi "Want to come?"  
  
Yami slowly shook his head. "No," he said, "You go on ahead. You don't need me to hang with you and the others all the time. I figure I just stay here, you know give you guys some space."  
  
"Okay...." Yugi started confused "That's how you feel... See you later then Yami..." Yami just nods and still looked up at the sky as Yugi slowly walks off to join the others.  
  
"I'm worried about Yami you guys," said Yugi later at the arcade "Lately he had been antisocial lately. He doesn't want to hang with us anymore."  
  
"He might just trying to sort those memories of his he got back." Said Tèa "Just give him some time."  
  
Yami sighed from his position on the roof. The rain had long seeped through his clothing yet his body had not shivered at the cold. ' Why?' As a spirit he didn't have to worry about outer elements. But now that he had acquired a body he expected to feel everything that hadn't affected him before. Yet...he felt nothing. Of course he could feel but...he just couldn't get hurt. Couldn't feel what it was like to feel a little cold or have a small fever, nothing. He wondered why and his curiosity caused him to test his limits. See how much he could withstand. And so far his curiosity wasn't satisfied. Other than that he sighed because of his light. His Aibou, his little Yugi. He felt strange toward his little one. The bouncing ball of innocence always made him smile. Made him loosen up and act normal...well as normal as a 5000 year old pharaoh could be. He cared for his aibou as much as the dark could care for the light and he knew these feelings could jeopardize any bond he had with the boy. And as he watched his little light walk away, their bond fading in the slightest, he wondered vaguely if this was what it felt like to be cold. He ran a hand through his tri-color hair and still wonders why he did not feel the cold, like it could be from his past, but for some odd reason that didn't help him as well. For some reason Yami felt not all of his memories had return to him, yet he now remembers a great deal. "Oh great Ra," he whispered to the sky "what is going on here?"  
  
Meanwhile, fare away in Egypt, an unknown crept was discovered by an explorer, but unknown to the guy that he just had relished a dangerous demon now out searching for the one who was the Son of the sun god, Ra, to destroy. But in order to do it the demon possessed the young explorer to do its evil deed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to their rightful owner, in which I have no clue whom. Any made up characters belong to me. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned. I allso like to thank Escuro de la Lus for helping write some of this fic.  
  
(To Escuro de la Lus: Sorry for not mentionig you. I did it cause I forgot how to spell your pen name.)  
  
For the Love of God  
  
by Yami-Yugi  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The next afternoon was very different from the day before. The rain had stopped during the morning and the sun was just beginning to peak through the clouds. Raindrops still clung to the window as Yami no Yugi pressed his forehead against the clear glass, a sigh escaping his lips. Yugi Mouto, who had walked into the room earlier, watched his Yami anxiously. He had been acting strangely for a while and the innocent boy was worried. "Yami?"  
  
The dark spirit turned around immediately eyes wide. Though upon seeing Yugi they softened. "What is it Aibou?" The violet-eyed boy looked down shyly.  
  
"Are you okay Yami? You've been acting distant for awhile," he said looking up into crimson orbs.  
  
The crimson-eyed pharaoh sighed before seating himself onto the couch. "Actually, Aibou, I want to speak to you about my past." The shorter of the two nodded and sat next to his Yami.  
  
"Go ahead," he said placing a hand on top of Yami's.  
  
Yami once again sighed as he tired to put what he wanted to say in his mind first before he spoke. Once he was ready he spoke, "You remember that I was a pharaoh." Yugi just nodded. "We'll for some odd reason I get this feeling not all my memories had come back to me."  
  
Yugi gave him a confused look. "What do you mean by that, Yami?" he asked.  
  
"I keep having glimpses of events that I don't remember happening," pausing the crimson eyed pharaoh lifted his hand, looking at it closely, "And my body...it can't...it won't let itself hurt."  
  
Yugi stared with wide eyes, "I don't understand...how can you not get hurt?"  
  
Yami's eyes closed for a moment as his thoughts wandered. When he opened them they were filled with determination. "I'll show you."  
  
Taking his aibou's hand he stood up and brought them to the kitchen. Once there he released his light's hand and began to rummage through the drawers. "Yami, what are you...?" Yugi's question drifted off as his Yami pulled a small cutting knife out of the drawer. "What are you trying to do?" Yugi almost screamed as he saw his dark quickly slash one of his wrists.  
  
"Yami!" Yugi took his dark's wrist and examined the wound. All the while, Yami watched the cut.  
  
"Yugi...just watch." The younger obeyed reluctantly only to gasp at the sight before him. The cut, which had been bleeding before, was resealing itself and the blood that had managed to escape the wound was re- entering the body.  
  
Seconds past and Yami's wrist was completely healed. There was no scar or proof that the skin had ever been harmed. It was as unmarked as it was before. Yugi looked up at his Yami, wide eyes even wider, as the darker half brought the healed wrist to rest at his side. "My God..." Yugi whispered, still not quite believing what he had seen, "That was...amazing...unbelievable..."  
  
Yami, who had been silent throughout it all, sighed. "It is Yugi, but...I don't understand why my body is doing this."  
  
Yugi recomposed himself and wrapped his arms around the other in a tight hug. "Until we can get all your memories back, we'll never understand," he paused and looked up into loving crimson eyes, "But till then, just know that you'll always have me." 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to their rightful owner, in which I have no clue whom. Any made up characters belong to me. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned. I allso like to thank Escuro de la Lus for helping write some of this fic.  
  
(To Escuro de la Lus: Sorry for not mentionig you. I did it cause I forgot how to spell your pen name.)  
  
For the Love of God  
  
by Yami-Yugi  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Soon the weekend was over and once again time for school. "Yami!" Yugi shouted to his dark from down stairs "Come on the others are waiting for us!" Soon Yami made his way downstairs dress in the Domino High uniform. Ever since he got his own body Yugi's grandfather instead the Pharaoh go to school, but being Yami, he at first didn't like the idea but soon change his mind when Yugi gave the puppy eye looked. "I'm ready aibou." he said as he grabbed his school bag from near by. Yugi smiled and started to head out the door with Yami not to fare behind. "See ya later Grandpa!" Yugi shouted.  
  
"Have a good time you two!" Mr. Mouto shouted back as he watches the two leave the building.  
  
"There you two are!" Tèa said once Yami and Yugi joined up with their friends "Took you guys long enough."  
  
"The Pharaoh must be slow."  
  
Yami glared at Bakura. "What did you say Tomb Robber?" he said with a hateful growl and the two yamis where locked in a stare down that looked like to turn into an all out war sooner or later.  
  
"Please," Ryou started "can you two don't start a fight this early in the morning."  
  
"Fine," said Bakura "Be grateful to my hikari, Pharaoh. This saves you from embarrassment."  
  
Yami rolled his eyes. "Surrrreee." he said "What ever you say, Tomb Robber."  
  
Bakura sneered at Yami but ignored him. The Pharaoh seemed different to him for a while. His aura had intensified greatly and the last thing he needed was a mad-as hell pharaoh trying to kick his ass. The others continued on leaving the two yamis to follow in a tense silence. Finally getting sick of listening to the others in front of them, Bakura spoke. "You've changed, Pharaoh," he paused and glanced at the other, "Did getting you own body give you power upgrades as well?"  
  
"You properly won't believe if I told, you Tomb Robber." Was all Yami said as he walked faster, not wanted to say anymore in the matter, and to catch up with the others.  
  
Bakura at first had stopped in his tracks quite surprised then notice everyone was leaving him behind. "Hey!" he shouted "What for me!"  
  
"Who's the slow one now, baka Tomb Robber?" Yami said as he glanced behind him at Bakura running up to catch up with them.  
  
"Take that back!"  
  
Yami smirked. "Now I can't do that." He said, "That will be lying."  
  
"Grrr...." Bakura started then stopped when he saw his friend Malik and his hikari down the way and a huge smile came across his face "Hey Malik!" He shouted to the Egyptians. The two stopped so the group would catch up with them. Once they did the whole group continued to school. Bakura and Malik walking behind the others. "Malik," Bakura whispered to Malik "Had you sensed any thing different about the Pharaoh lately?"  
  
"About having this feeling that the Pharaoh has this enhanced power?" Malik whispered back.  
  
"You felt it too huh?" The Egyptian nodded.  
  
"Yes," Malik said "but what I can't place it."  
  
"Should we be worried?"  
  
"I don't know, but let's just hold if off for now. It may just be nothing."  
  
"Very well." 


End file.
